


Like Real People Do

by Wildmutfruit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Love, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildmutfruit/pseuds/Wildmutfruit
Summary: Kent is alone with Abby, tension filling his Memory Den room. The temptation is overwhelming, so far only eclipsed by his nerves. Tonight might just be the night.
Relationships: Kent Connolly/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Kinktober Challenge: Handjobs

Kent Connolly’s heart was racing. His weathered hands were sweaty, clenched tight at his sides as he sat back on his old bed. Abby was at his side, her small hand squeezing gently on his knee, her mouth at his neck. He could feel the heat of her hand through his trousers; the heat of her beside him. The temptation to roll her over was almost unbearable. She made him feel human again.

Making out was something he’d almost gotten used to, though the feeling of Abby’s sweet lips - what remained of them - on his scarred skin left him trembling every time. Their hands had begun to wander over the inviting irradiated skin of one another in the last two weeks. He’d felt her hips, her waist, all that remained of her figure was beautiful to him. She’d managed to keep so much of it, despite becoming a ghoul over the span of two hundred lonely years.

He’d spent hours kissing longing trails down her neck, brushing the hair of her blonde wig aside to get to her shoulder. It always left him hard and frustrated after they said goodnight, but he loved her, and was always too nervous to take the next step. They’d been celibate for two hundred years; for Kent, all his life. He could wait. She had to be ready.

Tonight was different, though. The shallow breaths shared between them promised of something more. There was something in the tense and dusty air of his room in the Memory Den, like the feeling of a storm building on a hot day. The faded and peeling posters of his heroes looked down on him. He only wished he had half the bravery they did.

Kent unclenched his hands, wiping them on the musty sheets. He raised one trembling arm to touch her back, running it up the fabric of her dress to her naked shoulders. He leant towards her as his hands brushed her neck, her cheek. He stopped at her chin, guiding her gently, shaking, into a kiss. She gifted him a small moan.

Immediately he was hard.

‘Abby,’ he sighed. ‘I want you.’

He almost couldn’t believe he’d said it. Him. Kent Connolly. The biggest nerd in the Commonwealth was in bed with the most beautiful ghoul- hell, the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. Others might not agree, but they couldn’t take this feeling away from him. His cock convulsed at the very thought of her being close to him.

She deepened her kiss, their tongues teasing each other’s. She moaned again, her hand moving up his thigh, her thumb squeezing his leg. His desire for her was overwhelming. He turned to face her fully, one hand on her hip, the other at the small of her back. He rubbed her hip, kneading her skin through her dress, feeling her shape, squeezing her in rapturous desire.

‘Kent,’ she sighed. ‘I want you too.’

His heart leapt, adrenaline flooding his body. He moved closer to her, their kiss taking on a new edge. A delicious desperation.

‘Abby,’ he moaned.

‘Baby,’ she sighed.

Her hand moved further up his thigh without trepidation. She was so close to his cock now, which strained in his slacks.

‘Oh god,’ he cried.

She shifted up onto her knees, almost over his lap. His heart raced, waves of yearning rushing over him. Her thumb ran over his hardness. Kent saw stars.

‘Oh god, A-Abby.’

‘You like that?’ He’d never heard her sound so sultry. He could hear the nervous edge in her voice still, her hand trembling just a little. He reached for the zip at the back of her dress, swallowing hard.

‘Yes. C-can I?’ He tugged it down half an inch. She jumped up and turned off the lights, returning to her position in the dimly lit room. Her black eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It broke his heart that she was so shy about her body, but as long as she was comfortable...

‘N-now you can. If you want.’

‘I want to.’

He unzipped her dress, allowing his hand to wander over the rough skin of her back as her thumb stoked him through his clothes. It was almost too much. The shoulders of her dress dropped down, revealing the silhouette of her naked form in the pale light of the moon. Trembling, he felt around her ribs, her stomach, and finally up to her chest. She’d managed to keep some of the swell of her breasts, and he reveled in the warmth and relative softness of them.

She squeezed his aching hardness, and he reciprocated, taking two hands to her breasts, squeezing gently, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipples.

They were both breathing hard now, sighing and moaning with every other breath. He kissed her neck as she unzipped him in kind, His heart was beating wildly, pounding in his ears. She squeezed him again, through his briefs. It was that much more thrilling without his trousers in the way. He ached desperately for her hand, bucking his hips against it, chasing friction. She ran her thumb over him again, as he ran one of his hands down her waist, gripping her tightly.

‘It- it feels so good,’ He groaned. ‘Can I t-touch you too?’

‘Yes. Please, yes.’

He bit into her neck as he reached his hand slowly up her skirt. He could feel her cheek glowing warm against him as she wiggled out of her panties. He ran his hand up her thigh, his stomach doing somersaults as he felt her. She was slick and warm. Before he could register, she had pulled him free of his briefs, and his cock was standing tall in the empty air. He ran a finger along her pussy as she took him in her hand. He choked as she began to stroke him, biting harder into her shoulder. With her free hand, she guided him to her clit, helping him make small circles. He got the idea. Breathing heavily, he followed her lead. Her head lolled back, and he felt himself convulse and tighten, harder than he’d ever been before, in her hand.

‘That feels good, Kent,’ she breathed.

‘Oh, really? I-‘ he choked again as she squeezed him harder, stroking him faster.

‘I want- want you to feel good too. Oh wow Abby.’ His hipped bucked into her hand again, his eyes just about watering. He tried to focus on the circling, but the feel of her silky wetness was about to send him over the edge. It was too much. He was going to-

He moved back, out of her hand.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked.

‘I’m... I was about to... it feels too good.’

‘Oh,’ She breathed. ‘Oh Kent.’

With his thumb on her button, and his fingers teasing at her entrance, he felt her convulse too. It was almost enough to make him come without her touching him. He’d gotten so close.

He tried his best to keep circling, desperately missing the feel of her hand on him. She started up his thigh again, moving up, running a thumb gently over his balls. He bucked again, now shamelessly. He thought he might die.

He rubbed her a little harder, circling faster. He was too afraid to enter her, but kept feeling her entrance, longing for her to climb on his lap and let him have her.

Her breathing was quickening, her body tensing. She reached for his cock again, giving him long, tight strokes.

‘You can come,’ she moaned. ‘God, Kent. I’m about to come too.’

He cried out a little, feeling the buildup. It was too much. Too good. He tried to hold on, to extend this moment forever, but as she cried out, gripping his shoulder hard with her free arm, her head falling hard onto his shoulder... he just couldn’t do it.

He came hard, thrusting into her hand, squirting her chest and stomach with more shots than he’d ever made in his life. Each one sent a wave of ecstasy through him, as he shuddered through his orgasm.

After it was done, they stayed clinging to each other for some time. Abby giggled. He couldn’t believe it. His shy Abby, his beautiful, timid girlfriend had just...

He kissed her deeply, breathing her in. Oxytocin flooded through him as he laid her down. He didn’t care about the stickiness between them. He didn’t care about anything at all. He took off her wig and kissed her gently on her forehead.

‘I love you,’ they sighed in unison.


End file.
